There is a hydrogen amount measuring apparatus (a vacuum apparatus) provided with a vacuum chamber that houses an object to be measured, a conveyance unit that is coupled to an end of the vacuum chamber and conveys the object to be measured to the inside of the chamber, a heater that gradually raises the temperature of the vacuum chamber from a low temperature to a high temperature, a partial pressure analyzer that analyzes the hydrogen gas partial pressure of the hydrogen gas released from the object to be measured with an increase in temperature of the object to be measured conveyed to the inside of the vacuum chamber, and a controller that determines the amount of hydrogen contained in the object to be measured based on the hydrogen gas partial pressure output from the partial pressure analyzer (refer to Patent Document 1).
The conveyance unit is formed of a casing having a predetermined volume, a conveyance rod that can be inserted into and pulled out from the inside of the casing, a support member that is attached to an end of the conveyance rod and removably supports the object to be measured, and a guide magnet disposed on the outer periphery of the casing. In this hydrogen amount measuring apparatus, the support member attached to the end of the conveyance rod is made to removably support the object to be measured, the object to be measured is moved from the end of the chamber to a central part of the chamber by using the conveyance rod and the guide magnet, and, after the object to be measured is put on a stage placed in the central part of the chamber, the amount of hydrogen of the object to be measured is measured.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-006877